Tomato Heart
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Bring lunch to school which has a tomato for desert, Naruto frowns wishing its something sweet instead. Deciding to trade to the one of the quietest boys in his class only to end up accidentally kiss him. Who would have thought Tomatoes can be sweet.


**Arashi: This idea of a Sasunaru Au oneshot dealing during a elementary or middle school moment came to mind especially deal with Sasuke loving Tomatoes and Naruto wanting something sweet. So their parents are live including Kushina and Minato other then Kyuubi is Naruto's older brother.**

**Disclaimer-Don't even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto which means don't make any profits for this fic at all.**

Warning: Au, ooc, fluff, and slight shouen-ai

Tomato Heart

Summary: Bring lunch to school which has a tomato for desert, Naruto frowns wishing its something sweet instead. Deciding to trade to the one of the quietest boys in his class only to end up accidentally kiss him. Who would have thought Tomatoes can be sweet.

* * *

><p>Rushing from the class along with his fellow classmates, Naruto Namikaze grins happily loving the fact he has brought lunch and most likely have something sweet like his mom's infamous cupcakes.<p>

One of his good friends with wild brown hair and a cocky smile ask him, "Your mom made her cupcakes?"

"Yup," the blond hair boy with bright icy blue eyes replies happily stomach growling at the taste of the sweet in his mouth causing him to drool a little much to Kiba's amusement. "We better hurry before the good seats are taken!"

That got the other boy to nod running faster along with the rest of their friends as Naruto went to find a good seat. To his disappointment most of the seats are full expect for the area where many would call the Ice Prince Table which no one is able to sit there expect for his older brother Itachi Uchiha and his boyfriend and older brother of Naruto Namikaze who stops by from the high school on campus. But being today is Valentine's Day the older Uchiha brother isn't going to show up since taken his boyfriend out for lunch.

The blond boy frowns a bit more as his friends showed up noting the only empty table before looking at each other then nod to the lazy one of the group who just grumbles under his breath, "Troublesome."

The lazy boy walks over slouching still giving the bored look which usually is the main expression he gives to those other then his friends and family, he ask one of the other quietest boys in the class, the Ice Prince Sasuke Uchiha. "Can we sit here?"

"Hm," The raven hair boy replies not caring at what the idiots do.

His lips remain in a straight line keeping his eyes on his food he still hasn't touched. His lunch consist of a homemade sandwich, chips, a bottle juice and much to his disgust a cookie. He likes sweets but not enough to eat a big cookie like the one in his lunchbox. He wish it was a tomato instead. Hell even a candy tomato as well. He sighs softly which the dorks didn't hear but the leader of them sits besides him moan in annoyance.

"There's no Cookie? Not even a cupcake! NOT FAIR!" The blond cries in agony getting Sasuke to glare at him.

"Will you shut up, Dobe," He states icily which Naruto glance at him then the cookie and back to his tomato giving a thoughtful look.

"Teme, how about we do a trade?" Naruto suggest catching the Uchiha's interest and he raise a brow. "Your cookie for my tomato."

"Hn," Sasuke hums out picking at the cookie all but forcefully dropping the sweet in the blond's hands then takes the plump, red, juicy tomato having his mouth watering.

"Sweet," the blond Namikaze cheers happily munching on his food couldn't wait to get to the sweet chocolate chip cookie his eyes are keeping an eye on.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke's eyes twitch at the sound of his main fan girl's voice. One thing he hates most about school is the girls that develop Sasuke Fan Club which he gives up trying to understand. Especially the two leaders Ino and Sakura are his top fan girls. To his luck it seems Ino is chatting with Choji and Shikamaru about some meeting their parents are having later and they have to attend especially with the usual troublesome for the Nara boy. That would leave the naturally pink hair girl, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura zooms in the direction hoping to please her crush with a homemade cupcake accidentally bumps into Naruto who is facing Sasuke but looking on his other side catching sight of Itachi and Kyuubi laughing and hanging out with their group of friends. He leans against the raven, lips connect in the softest kiss causing them both to blush. Electricity goes through them from the kiss as they back away from the other unable to look from the other with indescribable looks. 'Who would have thought tomatoes taste sweet,' the blond muse coughing with embarrassment.

"Stupid Dobe," Sasuke growls glaring in another direction though glances from the corner of his eyes at the blond.

"Teme," Naruto retorts huffing as girls in the cafeteria squeal at the cute sight of them kissing and begging to see it happen again though it only cause the two to darken a deeper shade of red and huff in annoyance as a part of them wish for it to happen again. "Happy Valentines, Uchiha."

"You to, Namikaze," Sasuke's only answer as they settle for eating the rest of their lunch and individual treats for desert.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Seems cute and adorable which I'm happy with how it seems. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
